


Welcome to #drama!

by ChingKittyCat, pinkcocoapowder, shinydecamark, SociallyUnacceptableOrb, ThatOneFunAnon



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: All drawings / art made for this fic is properly accredited and in full quality in the link provided, Content Warning; Explicitly Awful Discord Drama, Discord - Freeform, Drama, Gen, Illustrations, Petty Drama, Teenage Drama, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcocoapowder/pseuds/pinkcocoapowder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinydecamark/pseuds/shinydecamark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFunAnon/pseuds/ThatOneFunAnon
Summary: This is the start of the #drama channel.-[Fic Art]This fic utilizes custom CSS and HTML. Make sure to click 'show creator's style' at the top right of the fic if you have it disabled.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kirby Chatfics





	Welcome to #drama!

sad spider Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
Haha haaaaaa fuuuuuuuuck

  


Tiff Today at 11:34 PM  
Alright, try to be civil in here, okay. I only made this channel because of this. 

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Mmkay so listen

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
I don’t want Kirby reading this stuff. (edited)

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
You’re literally fucking insane  
If you dont repsect me or what im goign through then ya cool whatevs but gdi can you quit acting so high and mighty lol (edited)

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
I literally just told you to move to #vent. And you blew it out of proportion. 

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
And i did!  
Wow what a conceeeeeeept  
I’m bowing down to the goddamn queen are you happy yet

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
You didn’t. You just started screaming in #general at me.

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
???? WTF it wasn’t at you  
I was just mad that literalyl everyone in my life is telling me to suck it up  
Stop taking shit so personally

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Oh, so the ‘bowdown to the goddamn queen’ thing was just at no one, then? And your reaction specifically when I asked you to move wasn’t either? You blew up, at **me** , in #general, Taranza. You were yelling at **me**. Just because I told you to move! (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
she literally just told you to move dude and ur acting liek dis

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Well damn okay fine put words in my mouth  
I moved so quit bitching about it  
Im here. Sooooooooo. Can i be sad now or are you gonna police me again

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
‘Police’? Dude. You think me telling you to move is policing you? Also yeah, go ahead and be sad. In vent.

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Sigh. thank you  
Dont want any drama lol just. God. thanks ig

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
(;﹏;) guuuuys this is making me uncomfy!! (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
then dont look in the channel?

  


ado Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Then dont look in the channel

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
well i kinda clicked on it by accident!! i’m sorry, please dont think i’m telling you to shut up or anything (・・；) i’m not too active here so i thought it was just something small so that’s why oopsy!!

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Taranza, if you don’t want drama in the future, don’t blow up at people when they tell you to move, ok? (edited)

  


ado Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Its named drama

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Haha I’m a dummy. Sorry Ado! 

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
ok bye then

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Ado you are literally such a arrogant person. Sometimes people just click on channels without realizing? Have you ever done that? You probably 100% have, so why are you on elline for doing it randomly? You’ve been out for her since like, day one of joining this server. Seriously, you need to lay off and calm down because elline is NOT your dead horse to beat. And i’m going to get this out NOW before you start going off on her. I’m NOT going to let that happen so long as i’m in this server.  
You’ve been jealous of elline because her art is so much better than yours. You can just admit that you’re jealous of her. The sooner the better, you know? (edited)  
  


  


ado Yesterday at 11:39 PM  


  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
wtf lol what’s your problem

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Claycia, that was really uncalled for.

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Yeah you don’t have to say that. (;￣ー￣川 I know we are friends but I’m ok... (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
well that’s what being a white knight entails lol

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Ado, are you ok? I can delete all of that if you want.

  


ado Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
Nah its fine, its pretty funny to me actually  
Writing a whole speech like that (edited)

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
oOOOOooOh, now i have a mod threatening to delete my messages.. Wow ok

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
It was uncalled for.

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
It’s not a threat!!! It’s okay, you’re not a bad person.  
Don’t be mean to her, she is entitled to her opinions too… (edited)

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
She’s entitled to her opinions if they’re petty, but she’s harassing someone. Like actually harassing them. (edited)

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
Yo wtf @sad spider are you ok?? real nice picking on the guy with the anxiety disorder and literal trauma, y’all

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
okay... it was long and I didn't read it all. Claycia, please do not be mean to Ado, okay?

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Bro i’m not a fucking toddler i don’t need you defneding me  
Thanks tho

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Alright i just wanted to make sure dude, i know ur going thru it n shit and u’ve got someone in your corner. I know how it feels when no one is there for u

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
boo hoo he got told to move from general to vent..

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
shut up

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
fucking lol

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
The girls are fightiiiiiiiinng/sarc  
Lol  
Like damn tiff has some shit she’s got too

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
This isn’t about me.

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
if you’re a person who’s alive you have something lol -_- we’re all traumatized

  


ado Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
^

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
But apparently some people with better trauma can just be all authoritative and talk over people with smaller traumas, isn’t that right, Tiff?

  


ado Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
She literally only asked him to move channels 

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
K but OOPS Traumatized doesn't mean you can be so damn icy (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
it’s like you don’t even know what trauma does to some people, it’s different for some than it is for others -_- dont just base it off yourself

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Damn that sure would mean something if that wasnt what you were doing huh buddy (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Begging you to look outside urself for 1 second 

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Trauma is different for different people.

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
shirby you literally are trying to project your own trauma shit onto taranza

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH.  
Yeah okay sure  
magolor is right lol

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
im not tho lol? So idk where you get that from. Just stating facts -_- not all trauma is the same and some people react differently to it. hhooooowwww is that projecting onto this dipshit (edited)

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
nice insult it definitely makes you look good

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
like i care what the capitalist sympathizer thinks, you stan nightmare

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
I dont but whatever

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Politics talk is against the rules, not that Tiff or Ado ever follow them (edited)

  


ado Yesterday at 11:51 PM  


  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
oooook white knight go back to elline you’re done here

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
doooont be a jerk, can’t we just be friends in here ugh!!! 눈_눈 (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
no 

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
  
SO LIKE. THIS IS FUCKED UP. I’ve been trying to talk sense into this MF for three hours.

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
how is this relevant at all dude

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
To what?  
Oh shit.

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
to the discussion we were just having

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
I thought you were done with it.

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
pleeeaaase change the subject!! (;﹏;) pleaseeee!!

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Hey, Elline. This may come as a shock to you, but people are allowed to have emotions besides DEWICATE SOFT AWTIST BABY. 

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Uh oh 

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM SHE’S JUST BEING NICE

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Being nice isn’t a personality trait. (edited)

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
SHE HAS ANXIETY SO LEAVE HER ALONE

  


sad spider Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Daroach i don’t know who told you that but yes kindness is a personality trait

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:56PM  
Anyways if we’re done whinging about people only being allowed to suck up to the uwu bean or die, I just backread. Tiff, you really gotta chill, you’re taking this way too seriously. (edited)

  


better knight Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
TRUE  
Daroach is CORRECT abt the topic at hand

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
shut up dmk

  


better knight Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
No lol

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
How? I told a guy to move and he explodes.

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
He’s within his rights IMHO? We all have bad days.

  


the only mirror worlder Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
your honest opinion lets people get away with doing shitty things to other people and just blaming it on having a ‘bad day’ with no reprecussions (edited)

  


better knight Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Ayo Daroach that was a super funny post would you happen to have anymore

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
I dunno, he’s just a dumb bastard that keeps telling me that he can reclaim g---e and last I checked he fucking can’t, so. (edited)

  


better knight Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
LMAOOO going to go through his profile now brb

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Careful, he’s got a lot of anime fanart.

  


better knight Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Oh no he's a _weeb_  
Grosssss

  


Tiff Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
Sorry, I had to talk to Tuff about something for a second.  
No one is within their rights to be a jerk to someone else about a simple request. Plain and simple.

  


♡big clay gal♡ Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
Except you

  


yknow like nya Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
^

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
Sigh. Never said that, I think everyone needs to chill here.

  


⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯ June 26th, 2084 ⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯⎯

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:00 AM  
Does this guy not read what he fucking types. Dude you said “we all have bad days and he’s within his rights to blow up at people”. That’s what you just said right now. Read a little deeper than the monosyllabic words

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 12:00 AM  
Okay, jeez. You know what I meant.

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:00 AM  
that you’re incapable of reading? yeah i do know that much

  


better knight Today at 12:00 AM  
Yo Shirbs give the guy a break

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:00 AM  
no <3

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 12:00 AM  


  


better knight Today at 12:00 AM  
LMAOOOOOO

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:03 AM  
anyways if you wanna bring other random drama here at least wait until this one is done

  


yknow like nya Today at 12:03 AM  
Shirby do you have it out for daroach or something. Did he kick over your sandcastle when you were a baby (edited)

  


better knight Today at 12:03 AM  
No that was me

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:03 AM  
dmk you couldn’t kick over a sand castle if the wind was blowing in your favor and you wore steel toed boots (edited)

  


better knight Today at 12:03 AM  
Literally shit your fuck up

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:03 AM  
actually leave. Go kiss your pretend friend somewhere else <3 you can drool over daroach having more followers than you on squawker in his dms or some shit

  


Tiff Today at 12:04 AM  
Shirby, you’re getting a literal personal about this. Please back off.

  


yknow like nya Today at 12:04 AM  
‘A little’

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:04 AM  
fine whatever sorry

  


better knight Today at 12:04 AM  
A little

  


sad spider Today at 12:04 AM  
Funny innit 

  


ado Today at 12:04 AM  
Are we still arguing, I got up to get a snack just in case

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 12:05 AM  
Apparently, no. We’ve got another line on hold, we’ll call you back.

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:05 AM  
i love a little bit of arguing for a midnight snack

  


yknow like nya Today at 12:05 AM  
i like how this was about taranza but now we’re on about tiff and shirby. aren’t they literal children yet they’re mods for some reason

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:06 AM  
not a mod but w/e

  


ado Today at 12:06 AM  
Tiff’s a mod because she's actually good at confronting people lol

  


THE KING Today at 12:10 AM  
Just poppin in to say that actually it’s because she’s friends with kirby so she gets to have special privileges. I had to WORK for my mod status!!!!!!! anyways gonna just sit here and watch y’all tear eachother apart! (edited)

  


ado Today at 12:10 AM  
https://www.vimm-eo.com/watch?v=tUJeOJTs4zY

  


Vimm eo  


  


Kitty

  


**ok.mp4**

  


  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Today at 12:32 AM  
alright... i didn’t want to say something... but i am going to have to put my foot down. you people are being nothing but toxic and cruel to each other without even trying to give actual constructive criticism to each other or explain what the other did was wrong!!! (pretty sure it’s retraumatization too but idk since i’m not rlly that well versed on PTSD) why else has this just turned into people insulting and screaming?? like god!! it’s really starting to scare me away from this server if you’re all going to be so awful and not listen to each other at all... (edited)

  


ado Today at 12:32 AM  
https://www.vimm-eo.com/watch?v=tUJeOJTs4zY

  


Vimm eo  


  


Kitty

  


**ok.mp4**

  


  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:32 AM  
omg

  


yknow like nya Today at 12:32 AM  
Wait no don’t leave the server i love your art elline :( just because tiff’s toxic doesn’t mean you should leave @♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ (edited)

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 12:32 AM  
Ah jeez, don’t go. I’ll try to spoiler my stuff next time, okay?

  


better knight Today at 12:32 AM  
^ Your art is also decent so I would, hate for you to go (edited)

  


sad spider Today at 12:32 AM  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 12:33 AM  
Elline is 100% correct you guys are being toxic and hurtful to eachother and just screaming at eachother and not communicating. Shirby is being the worst especially she’s like the most toxic one here other than tiff. You two need to grow up real quick or im going to get mad (edited)

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:33 AM  
I can’t rn fr fr

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 12:33 AM  
Elline im here for you if you need to talk. Come into my dms if you need anything 

  


ado Today at 12:33 AM  


  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Today at 12:39 AM  
(/;◇;)/ that took a lot out of me so i’m just gonna go stream for a bit… sorry!! didn’t mean to scare you all into thinking i was leaving forever. please at me or go into my DMs if its super urgent

  


yknow like nya Today at 12:39 AM  
take care 

  


♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Today at 12:39 AM  
(●o’∪`o)ノ―♪`*.+

  


Tiff Today at 12:52 AM  
Ok. If you guys want to have an honest, open, and constructive conversation, lets have one. I’m open to it, and I want to know how we should have this go. Because clearly, tensions are still high in here, and everyone wants to calm down as soon as possible.

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:52 AM  
I think we shouldn’t let this be like, a thing that just simmers out because the reason why this is even happening is because people are angry with eachother and not talking about it in the first place

  


better knight Today at 12:52 AM  
Yeah you know from experience

  


apple juice! Today at 12:52 AM  
@♡soft uwu bean elline!♡ Literally what the fuck? People aren’t like fucking books or movies so why are you treating them like they can just be pulled apart? You should be ashamed of yourself.

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 12:52 AM  
wtf are you talking about. Also dmk go back to daroach fr fr

  


apple juice! Today at 1:02 AM  
“Criticism” is just another word for treating someone like an object.

  


Tiff Today at 1:02 AM  
Criticism can be applied to people, can’t it? Like, criticizing someone’s actions?

  


apple juice! Today at 1:06 AM  
I’m not good with reading intent but she pretty much was crapping all over him for being mad. You too, but mostly him. She’s just covering it up by pretending she’s got a problem with everyone.

  


Tiff Today at 1:06 AM  
Oh. I didn’t really read it that way?

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:06 AM  
This dude’s right tho

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:07 AM  
What is your guy’s fucking vendetta against Elline? You’re making her sound like she’s some evil demon out to eat your heart or something. This is slander, and you can be sued for it, so you better stop.

  


ado Today at 1:07 AM  


  


yknow like nya Today at 1:07 AM  
elline’s like the nicest person on this server don’t drag her into this

  


Tiff Today at 1:07 AM  
I think Bandanna may be onto something.

  


apple juice! Today at 1:10 AM  
Like, shit, I dunno. Remember when Susie said to tag ‘guillotines’ but then she started saying shit like “lmao people who make jokes like ‘eat the rich’ are p----tic freaks” and then said that was her trigger and Ado got mad at her? And then Elline was all casually like “we should respect that not everything offends everyone!” instead of directly saying “hey don’t ask to tag eat the rich” and not directly confronting her at all? (edited)

  


ado Today at 1:10 AM  
Screw her, eat the rich lol

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:10 AM  
psycho is a slur also just saying so please like block it out  


1

  


THE KING Today at 1:10 AM  
@not your secretary take a look :0)

  


Tiff Today at 1:10 AM  
I was just trying to respect everyone’s triggers.. I try not to judge because I know I have really specific triggers too.

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:11 AM  
bandanna are you mad because susie is a girlboss and is rich as hell lol. Like rich people DO face oppression, people always want them dead JUST because they’re rich you know

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:11 AM  
Oh. my stars. Oh whatever powers there are above stop me from PUNTING this guy

  


sad spider Today at 1:11 AM  
I leave this chat for one fuckin second  
One  
**Fuckin**  
second  
Anyways Bandee your the real MVP poggers

  


apple juice! Today at 1:12 AM  


  


yknow like nya Today at 1:12 AM  
Are we just gonna skirt by the casual bigotry? Ok

  


Tiff Today at 1:12 AM  
Magolor, rich people are not oppressed. They oppress people for their own personal profit.

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:12 AM  
Says who? You? 

  


ado Today at 1:12 AM  
Can you name one time when rich people were oppressed  
Like at all

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:14 AM  
Nightmare, susie, haltmann were all oppressed because they were rich

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:14 AM  
What. WHAT WHAT WHAT OMG WHAT DUDE PLEEASEEEE  


  


ado Today at 1:14 AM  


  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 1:14 AM  
Drama like this always goes to hell. Believe you me.

  


Tiff Today at 1:14 AM  
Magolor, this is against rule #37. I will mute you if you continue.

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:14 AM  
Casual first amendment violation in chat

  


Tiff Today at 1:14 AM  
Claycia, you are not from Shiverstar. The ‘first amendment’ is a Shiverstar thing.

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 1:15 AM  
See what I mean?

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:15 AM  
nFFITIRPEpptle[ FIRIISST AMEONMRFFopfEPOROEIRJOPOWPKPDFOEWR

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:15 AM  
@not your secretary @eNeMeE these guys are clowns but i know you guys are oppressed

  


sad spider Today at 1:15 AM  
BRUH

  


ado Today at 1:15 AM  
Going to go refill my snacks, be right back 

  


Tiff Today at 1:15 AM  
Magolor. Stop. Or I will mute you. 

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:16 AM  
Wait wait wait since when is nightmare in this server wtf i dont wanna be here if he’s here

  


THE KING Today at 1:16 AM  
@eNeMeE @eNeMeE @eNeMeE @eNeMeE

  


Tiff Today at 1:16 AM  
He owns this platform, unfortunately, so he’s everywhere. Even in brand new servers that were made seconds ago. But I’m pretty sure it’s just a status thing, not an actual person. The chances of him actually responding are zero.

  


better knight Today at 1:16 AM  
Sick

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 1:16 AM  
3… 2… 1…

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:16 AM  
Im, laugjign so much im going to cry for REAL pwPEOOPWEROPFKOPWEKFwoifhnjoiwreFIOJWEFJpowejfroihoergfERF234788y234r92r8yhwfhcv8u7yhf87e8745tg4278rt5

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:18 AM  
Anyways can we boot tiff from the server for giving elline a panic attack. She’s in my dms right now saying that she had one because of this

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 1:18 AM  
PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN.

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:18 AM  
IM NOT LYING WTF MY WORD IS GOOD ENOUGH

  


better knight Today at 1:18 AM  
^ @ Daroach

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:18 AM  
Elline said you guys were toxic and she was right.i’ve never seen a more toxic bunch of people except when i got into a scuffle with those poison sludge guys last week

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 1:18 AM  
She’s in my DMs calling me cooler than you.

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:19 AM  
No she isn’t lol she doesnt even know you. You’re some wanna-be streamer-type influencer with 100 followers. Try harder next time sweetie

  


Tiff Today at 1:19 AM  
And you were calling me petty.

  


better knight Today at 1:19 AM  
Yeah uh huh ok sure yeah whatever

  


ado Today at 1:19 AM  
Actually brb im going to go sleep seeya

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:41 AM  
all of you fucking asshoes suht the ffuck upno one givees a shit if yall petty or not shut uop capitalist bootliker simping ‘yes maam’ bitch susie aint gonna fuck yuo daroach aint gonna fukc you dmk fake meta knight stupid ass looking hoe and whiteknight idiot loser piece of shit elline toesucker ganging up on tiff just because SHE TOLD SOMEONE TO MOVE TO THE RIGHT CHANNEL BITH ASS WHINEY “I HAVE ANCIETY” BITCH ASS

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:41 AM  
Ok kid whatever you say lol

  


sad spider Today at 1:41 AM  
Watch out, we got a badass over here

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:41 AM  
Knuckle joe deary dear it’s past your bed time you’re not lucid

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:41 AM  
that’s an entrance for sure where’ve you been

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:41 AM  
playing om my minecrft server noscoping idiots LIKE A BOSS while yall been little LOSERS 

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:41 AM  
well welcome to the circus fellow clown glad you’ve deigned that this parade was worth your time

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:41 AM  
worth my time LMAO I SHOULDNT BE WATING IT HERE i just hate when poeple gang up on some person for trying to keep the piece @sad spider

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:41 AM  
So like taranza, who was trying to vent in peace

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:42 AM  
“In peace” he was in GENERAL BITCH ever thoght others aint fucking comfy with that shit maybe they dont need that rn??? eat shit fucker

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:42 AM  
Imagine hating mentally ill and traumatized people this much

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:42 AM  
BITCH HATING MENTALLY ILL PEOPLE WE ALL GOT MENTOL EELNESS SHIT UP NONE OF US WOULD BLOW UP FOR NO REASON AT A MOD DOING THEIUR JOB

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:42 AM  
shut up magolor you love nightmare and you were talking over mentally ill people this whole time, not to mention you were one of the people thinking that certain people can only have Taranza Brand Trauma

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:42 AM  
Bitch he what  
Ill fucking kill you nightmare lob=ving pissdrinking h=ass hoe  
Im gonna kill you im gonna kill your dumb ass

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:42 AM  
I DONT LIKE NIGHTMARE I JUST THINK HE WAS OPPRESSED WAY TO PUT WORDS IN MY FUCKING MOUTH. IM DONE. IM SO FUCKING SICK OF YOU GUYS

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:43 AM  
OPPRESSED HE FUCKING COMMIITTED GENOCIDE IM GONNA KILL U U TWINK LITTLE EGG BUTCH THAT WHAT U WANT WANNA JOIN THE PEOPELE HE FUCKING SLAUGHTERED WHILE ‘OPPRESSED/?  
oh wait u WOULDNT join them because youd go to H E L L u fucking asshole while theyre resting in blessed memory

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:43 AM  
this guy is fucking awesome.. but isn't hell a shiverstar concept it's not really real?

  


Tiff Today at 1:43 AM  
Joe, please confine the threats to DMs, at least. Everything you’re saying about Nightmare is correct, but the threats are against the rules. Lots of people get really riled up when there’s physical threats because everyone here can actually physically fight.

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:43 AM  
ugh fine, i wont threaten to take his dumb littlele hood straps and tie him to a merry go round and laugh as he gets whipped around like that potato on the ceiling fan

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:43 AM  


  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:44 AM  
  
It u u little capitalist. licking susie’s boots while she buys her 60 dollar coffee

  


Tiff Today at 1:44 AM  
Joe.

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:44 AM  
ghat last one was emotional not physical i was insulting his integraty

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:44 AM  
@giant rat that makes all o da rules are you seeing this shit dude

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:44 AM  
uf daroach comes back then his little simp will two and if i see him im gonna eat my phone

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:44 AM  
!mute @kfnucklle joee 1000000 for being a rude guy

  


NOVA Today at 1:45 AM  
You do not have admin privileges, you cannot use this command!

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:45 AM  
darn 

  


giant rat that makes all o da rules Today at 1:45 AM  


  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:45 AM  
u dont make no difference to me ratboy its just ur simp always trailing behind u aksing for a traet in oral form

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:45 AM  
remember when claycia was screaming about that ‘first amendment’ shiverstar bullshit LMAOOOO look at this girl the HYPOCRISY for real fr fr

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:45 AM  
i dont know what the shiverstar first addmitend is but this loser really just try to mute me???? Like yall dont got a admin privilege idiot that a powerplay??? LOLOLOLOL

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:45 AM  
this is lethal cringe, genuinely, why did i decide to be in a server with a bunch of toddlers who scream and cry at eachother. elline was so right but i dont know what i expected in the firs tplace. Im just gonna block this guy because he just spews random shit, he’s worse than some of the braindead psychos i play video games with 

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:45 AM  
magolor saying slur moments screencapped that one

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:45 AM  
elline gaslights n shit i dont know much baout her but let me tell u u ass hoe you use the p slur one more time im not allowed to threaten physical violence but i gurantee ur on mennit or some anonymsuso hatbeoard bullshit and ill post ur shit bare there

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:47 AM  
Wait what slur

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:47 AM  
psycho is a slur

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:47 AM  
i didn’t know :/

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:47 AM  
i said it earlier in chat but like whatever. illiterate

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:47 AM  
BITCH WE SAID EARLIER YOU IDIOT FUCKER?? WHY DONT U CESNOR IT NOW SHIT HEAD

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:47 AM  
fine i’ll censor it if you stop screaming like some toddler. Anyways gonna block him now lol bye bye 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:47 AM  
idiot im in the serer bitch ass why wi=ould i ever dm you little catboy idiot

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:48 AM  
joe do you know how blocking works?? magolor cant see your messages anymore

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:48 AM  
oh well he better be gettin a fucking vibe from me bore i check his fucking vobes later where tiff cant see now 

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:48 AM  
Im genuinely going to talk to elline about this, we’re going to pack up and leave this server if people like joe and shirby run around unchecked being toxic and violent. This is unacceptable.

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:48 AM  
Grrr im so toxic im so violent grrr grrr grrr

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:48 AM  
arrrghgghh im so violent little miss gaslight gotta leave cuz i hurt her feelings SHIUT UP how bout she speaks to me herself whiteknight. She afk cant speak=k for herself?? Need her little bodyguard to come and save her from big grrrr aggressive me?

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:50 AM  
She literally has anxiety you fucking asshole. It’s people like you that make the world a shitty place to live in for people with anxiety. HER

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:50 AM  
well she seemed perfectly fine to “accidentally” pop in earlier TO GANG UP ON TIFF FUCKING ASSHOLE. if she actually cant handle this shit than thats whaterver but how bout she blocks the channel then

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:50 AM  


  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:50 AM  
she did and she’s streaming art right now. She hasn’t been in the channel for hours

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:50 AM  
THEN HPW WOULD SHE KNOW WHAT IM SAYING LAMOOOOOOOOOOO 

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:50 AM  
Since when was that a concern. I said im going to talk to her about this not that she’s magically hearing wtf you’re saying. Fucking read. 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:50 AM  
last i checked i havent been violent outside this chat telling me IM making the world a shitty place for anxiety peeps like WTF IDIOT

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:51 AM  
Well congrats but we didnt know magolor was some rich person lover before now, and now we know you’re a violent dickhead towards people with anxiety :) so have fun when i go to put you on blast about this

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:51 AM  
i aint taergeting no one but the people pissing me off not anxiety peeps you tran cancel me on “squawker dot com” im not a boomer i dont have social media LOLL

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:51 AM  
>Arrrghgghh im so violent little miss gaslight gotta leave cuz i hurt her feelings SHIUT UP how bout she speaks to me herself whiteknight. She afk cant speak=k for herself?? Need her little bodyguard to come and save her from big grrrr aggressive me?  
  
Okay. you literally targeted her though :) sooooooooooo.. Yeah we’ll see how you do when this goes to the public. Kiss your rep goodbye. Imagine trying to get employed with this on your record  


1 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:51 AM  
i dont have squakwre i dont gotta rep there LMAOOOOO also idiot that happened before yall said she got anxiety i aint targetting her for that im pissed that far as i knew she was using O+YOU to speak to us like she coudldnt do it herself even though turns out, she dont even know whats hapepning

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:52 AM  


  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:52 AM  
Did you know that people have MENTAL ILLNESS??? You dont just MAGICALLY CONTRACT ANXIETY? She has had it this WHOLE TIME. she’s got an anxiety DISORDER

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:52 AM  
nobody told me she got that and while i hope she s getting help or therapy im pissed because yall kept teaming up on tiff and now i got other reasons

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:52 AM  
I DID!!! I DID!!!! AND YOU KEPT PUSHING :) BECAUSE YOU HATE PEOPLE WHO HAVE MENTAL ILLNESS APPARENTLY!!!!! LOL!!!!! IMAGINE TAKING OUT YOUR ANGER ISSUES ON SOME GIRL WHO HAS ANXIETY ON THE INTERNET

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:52 AM  
imagine gettgin pissy at some highschooler and sayin g i hate mental illness peeps like i aint one and tryin to do betterr im pissed for different reasons go runnnog to ur squaker dot com see if i care i dont care whag adults think abt me i cna take em outside LOLOLOL but i wont because im not aklowed to threaten peiple here oops

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:54 AM  
You can be in highschool and hate mentally ill people. Doesnt mean you get a pass because you’re a kid.

  


yknow like nya Today at 1:54 AM  
you are both so cringe it’s unbelievable. bye im going to sleep

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:54 AM  
seems like magolor didn’t block joe after all

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:54 AM  
wait he didnt blovk me now tiff can see my messages agai oh shit

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:55 AM  
i mean tiff could see your messages the whole time dude, it’s not like tiff blocked you. Only magolor did. How long have you been using this site for my man. LIKE NOT IN A RUDE WAY im curious 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:55 AM  
ii got it wjen sirica shiwed me to play with my mc friends beetter ur chill lol also oh shti sorry tiff

  


Tiff Today at 1:55 AM  
I’m thinking of just wiping this channel, to be honest. This is just people going at eachother. I know what Bandanna said about Elline, but I feel like this’ll just be some sort of death-match arena that ends up with actual fights in real life. 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:55 AM  
hi tiff im gettig cancellled on qswuawker dot com noe  
i promise i wont fight these people irl dho

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 1:55 AM  
If anyone gets in fights because of this im going to laugh

  


♡big clay gal♡ Today at 1:55 AM  
cya

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 1:58 AM  
only person id fight si shirby beceause she seems strong but shed beat me so ill def ask to fight like later, only people id bearvlosing to is her, tiff, kibry, @Meta Knight (DO NOT PING) and @demon’s worst nightmare

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:03 AM  
also sorry fr ping agin but @demon’s worst nightmare im getting cancelled on aquekr dot com r u proud  
also @sad spider u on i wanna have words wit u about blowing up and never fuckgin apologizing when a mod tells uto do a server thing that a mod tells u to do idiot

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:03 AM  
what the fuck is going on here  
y did u guys make a new channel

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:03 AM  
@sad spider blew up at tiff for doing her job like some fucking karen r some shit and it made me so fukcing mad then other people did other bulshnit and now im getting cancleed on Claycia’s squaekr dot kohm for ‘hating mental illness people’ becuz i she tried to gte at people on behalf of her gf or sumth even tho turns out her gf aint even here LOLOLOLOL

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:03 AM  
do u even have a twt ?????  
i leave chat 2 go play some lingo on legs and this is what i come back 2 ????  
shouldve pinged me when the channel was made smh 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:04 AM  
lmaooooo sorry dude I didn’t knoe you so djjfjfjfjf but yeah I’ve never been to squawkre because it’s awful and shit I have like an untouched garm and funblr I had for memes that sirica also got me lol. I just use snap LMAOOOOO 

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:04 AM  
mfer just use mennit all memes r stolen from there

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:05 AM  
i ain’t a mennit incel yet aint I ain’t starting NOW when I’m still fucking pissed at @sad spider who might be fucking sleeping like a dweeb who’s taking good care of himself but when he wakes up he’s gonna SEE IT  
if I become a INCEL now of all times then I’d never forgive myself and neither would my pals. Nice try bun

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:05 AM  
who the fuck is bun

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:05 AM  
*bub  
harrd totype with mitts

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:05 AM  
wow i don have hands but i type better than u lol

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:07 AM  
hood for you jerk I don know how ur typing with magic or wings maybe or nose but I don’t knoe magic r anythifb 

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:07 AM  
what's a nose

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:07 AM  
i think it’s a face finger idk my folk got muzzles or whatever I think some peeps gottem out in the inner galaxy areas like that CS loser

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:07 AM  
damn bro that sucks hope u get better 

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:08 AM  
i hope u get better from clownery

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:08 AM  
yea i'm a clown thats literally my job

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:08 AM  
and I got a muzzle or whatever that’s literally my face I’m still waiting for the other S to wake up but I’m glad there’s this weird lull so I can think of more good swear words

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:08 AM  
I was afk

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:11 AM  
hi lol

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:11 AM  
i’m in a dif timezone(?) bc mirror world though so it’s like yeah

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:11 AM  
which mirror dude r u again

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:16 AM  
-_- look at my pfp 

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:16 AM  
i can't read sorry

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:16 AM  
you can look at pictures even if you can’t read

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:16 AM  
that’s shirby she got cool words and stuff but she seem chill she dosnt like dmki think so she is good in my book (edited)

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:17 AM  
ok.

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:17 AM  
*she i am a girl

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:17 AM  
pronoun moment, i have none  
do not perceive me

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:17 AM  
ok clown gyu also sorry shirby

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:19 AM  
no problem i know there’s a lot of people in this server so it’s hard to remember has what since there’s no pronoun roles or anything so it’s like. idc

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:19 AM  
oh yea you should make a pronoun role

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:19 AM  
I would like to but im not mod @Tiff can we have pronoun roles

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:19 AM  
Oh ok srry  
we should start drama for a rpnroun role since we’re here and I bet one of the capitalist fuckers might have sumth to say

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:22 AM  
>acts like a mod  
>isnt 

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:22 AM  
I think tiff is asleep :/ and im not abt to ask kirby because he’s like.. That and im not gonna ask ddd because he’s about as thick as molasses (in the brain)

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:22 AM  
hey u better not be disrupting the pink beachball  
he’s a beachball

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:29 AM  
i like kirby but im not about to explain what a pronoun is to a baby who doesn’t know his colors. Or explain how to make roles

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:29 AM  
alright lololol  
i think I’m gonna log off since it’s getting late here tiff has the right idea LOL

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:29 AM  
man i dont even know what happened yet but good bye muzzle mitten man

  


kfnucklle joee Today at 2:31 AM  
i got cancelled on squakrr, tiff was unjustly harassed and dmk sucks rat toes  
bye

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:31 AM  
im going to just wait and see what happens because whatever does happen tomorrow will be something lol. Like im sure there’ll be a post up about you

  


da JOKAH Today at 2:31 AM  
i will simply stay awake

  


the only mirror worlder Today at 2:31 AM  
yeah good luck. Ill dm tiff about pronoun roles so she can do something about it tomorrow

  



End file.
